This invention relates to a support for a scaffold and more particularly to a portable scaffold support.
Many types of scaffold support devices have been provided for supporting a scaffold along one side of a building or the like. Ordinarily, long timbers or poles are extended over the side of the building and are sandbagged or the like to maintain the same in position. The scaffolds are supported on the outer ends of the timbers. When is it necessary to move the scaffold along the side of the building, it is necessary to completely disassemble the entire structure and to laboriously move the sandbags to the new position.
Certain types of scaffold supports have been designed to overcome the shortcomings of the previously described support and applicant has been granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,179 for such an improvement. The instant invention represents an improvement over applicant's earlier patent in that means is provided to more conveniently move the assembly on the building roof. Further, means is provided for adjusting the distance between the first and second support members which was not found on applicant's earlier patent.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved support for a scaffold.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable support for a scaffold.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a scaffold including a pair of spaced-apart support members which are interconnected by length-adjustable braces or the like to enable the distance therebetween to be varied.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable support for a scaffold comprising first and second scaffold support members which are moved as a unit by an electric motor mounted on one of the scaffold support members.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable support for a scaffold which is comprised of a plurality of individual components which may be assembled on the roof in a convenient manner.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable support for a scaffold which is convenient and safe to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.